La La Run(Ruin)
by generalrapter
Summary: These story is not a direct Fan-fiction of KNB , rather it was inspire by it. Another many of the charterers has the same voices , personality , and abilities as in KNB. It's about a young boy name Ruby Bling who joins an all boys volley ball called "The Sand Castles knight's" the formal champions who have now falling on harsh time. But Ruby values to make it better and be the new


Dear readers,

The following story is a not direct Fan-Fiction of Kuroko No Basketball, rather it is inspired by it. Although some of the voice actors are the same ones from Kuroko No Basketball; the nature of the story is based off rules and plays of real volleyball games and tournaments. The story takes place in the near future after WW3.

LA LA RUN (Ruin)

Plot Summary- Four years ago World War 3, a divesting war, impacted the lives of so many young people. Now in the year 2030, the sports world is quickly resurfacing itself, with sports such as Volley Ball, Tennis, and Basket Ball. Many new countries were formed from the remains of the great powers and many new talented players emerged from them. These talented players began to make themselves known thought out the world. Although their real names remain hidden to this very day, these players are only known by their nicknames such as "The Bomber", "Foggy", and "The Invincible Fortress". But this is story of a new challenger to the world of Volley ball, a young boy whose known only as" The Springer".

Once upon a time, there was a team of High School students whose names was feared throughout the land. That is until their defeat; they were stunned by this loss. This great team, unable to reconcile the loss chooses to split up, never to be heard from again. Until a young 15 year old boy named 'ruby bling' came along, to try to reconnect this elite team and become its new ace member. But can he find the strength within himself to become world's greatest volley ball player, defeat the Knights and Kings, the reigning champions, and to reunite the old team mates of the "The Sand Castle Knight's" back together.

(Our story begins in the quiet little community of Auswa which is a small town located near Tokyo. Much of Japan has already been rebuilt, and the little traffic that goes on in this community resumed as normal. Walking along the metal street fence is a very short cute young boy with ruby twin pony tail hairs connet by 2 red beans. He was wearing black school uniform with golden buttons. He also was carrying on his back a red/black guitar cased with on skull on it while listening to some cool rock music with his I-pod X-C version (A small black holographic I-pod). The boy looked happy as though he was getting a very special gift or something amazing like a famous movie actor was coming all the way to Japan just to see him. But no, it was something else entirely, as he smirked. (T.S Author's notes: the boy is voiced by the same voice actor as Tsuna from Hitman Reborn)

"yosh this so cool ,I'm so excited!"

( Ruby said in a cheerful manner as he happily jump

ed in the air with a cheerful smiled)

" I can't wait to try out my newest plan of how I am going to be one of the coolest kids at my new high school"

"I 've always been nothing but a cute kid, well no more"

" But from now on I will be one the coolest and toughest guys of all of Japan!"

" that is what all the girls love and want!

"it's all thanks to my full proof plan of how to get in with most popular and coolest kids in school"

"Ruby you're such a genius, they should make you king of the world!"

( Ruby imagined himself as being an all-powerful ruler of the world ( fitted in Greek king outfit with golden coat). As everyone bowed before him, as he laughs mightily as people shower him with gift, as look down upon them from his temple)

"well, if you insist" ( ruby said with a happy look as he day dreams of accepting all their wonderful presents)

"um …

"No no no Ruby this isn't the time to day dream"

"This is the chance that I have been waiting for the last 3 years of school, a chance to be with coolest kids in school"

"Throughout my entire life, I been having nothing but a dull and boarding school life"

"With me being nothing, but an anti-sociable guy with, zero friends"

"Even worst last year, I didn't make a good impression my class mates"

"And as a result, I spent the last 3 years of school being all alone"

"With nothing but my, mislabeled self"

"But now I'll be one coolest guys in school, with all the super-hot popular girls wanting me to become their boyfriend"

"I can just imagine it now, how they want me"

(Ruby said he pause from his movement, cross his arms and looking with happy perverted looking of pleasure. As he imagine every school girl in school pushing and shove pass each other to ask)

"oh Ruby , please our boyfriend Ruby"

" no me , you have to pick me cause way cutter"

"no me " , "Me!" ( The girls said all at once , trying to get ruby to notice just one of them)

" Now girl's you muslin fight over me , but if you girls incense , I take you all as my girlfriends"

"Oh, Ruby!" ( The girls said as give freely into , ruby's opening arms)

"That right come to me, I love all you girls!" (Ruby said with charming looked)

(As that what ruby happen imagine, if his was successful. As he said with a firm looked on his as clutch his first together)

" and it's all thanks to my brilliant plain!

" to get move up in the socially order"

"Yosh! I'm so excited; I can't wait to get my plan into overdrive!"

( Ruby said with excitement as jump for joy , as he continue to held for school .That is until from corner of his eyes he saw something belfry took to air and come back down)

"Huh?" (Ruby said with stun look as slowly turn his head around, only to glazed at a familiar object from across the street) (The object was round and white and often times seen at the beach) (As first Ruby head was phased as he saw some of local boy's doing something behind their wooden fence)

Hey, I wonder what those guys are doing." (Ruby said with confusion looked, as if he had never heard of the sport volley Ball Before) (As he walk over to the fence and peek at their game. As the boy's continue to chat)

" hey, josh pass me the ball"

"no ways your too short"

" no fair your bigger than me , that why you guys always get the ball"

"That how you always bet me"

" no , you just don't know how to play"

"I do to!"

"I shown you"

" then shown me, what you got"

"Because I 'am the "Volley Ball king of the Beach "baby!"

"Ya right!"

" I am to , what you mean, I'am not the king"

"I show you!"

" Let's get the king"

"Hey watch it you guys no double teaming me"

" get the king!"

"hey!"

(The one boy said as their game began, to talk off for real this time. Ruby stood there watching with the feeling of happiness deep down inside of him. Something he had not felt in long, long time)

( But after sometime observing the boy's playing their game of volley ball. Ruby couldn't help but felt some kind of warmness and joy in heart. As he smile with very please but relaxation looked on his face)

" playing volley ball , I see that's nice"

(Ruby said walk away from the fence. As he slowly countie to headed to school. As he looked up at the school , with his hands behind in head. In deep thought of mind as said in soft whisper)

" it remembers me of back then, when grandpa took to the beach to play"

( just then as Ruby was In his thoughts. had a flash when play with his grandpa along a bleach , a long time ago)

(one day on a bright sunny day 10 years ago on rocky costly blench . Their was an old man with white/black hairs. Wearing a light blue Hawaii t-shirt with cloud design on it and pair of brown sandals. As stood there with his hands cross, looking firmly out into the oceans. As he was severing the area to mark this beach as he territory .As the waves continue to crash the shores. Final the old man broken the tease in air. As he gave a deep hardly laugh he said)

" now look here kiddo this a great spot to play , a fun volley ball game"

" well kid what yea say?" (The old man said with smiled. As he looked behind him at an old brown/tan 1960's surfing truck. An teeny tiny version of ruby's , with a short red hair. Wearing a cute little blue/white shirt, light brown pants , and matching sandals like grandpa. Come Running out of truck towards his grandpa and he jump in front of with a smile)

"um , ok grandpa , but I make a big slash on you, if you lose"

(The old man smiled)" hey now kid you may be cute , but don't think this old timer going easy on you"

(He said as panted Ruby on the head)

" ha ha ha grandpa old , grandpa is old fashion!

" hey , ha ha that's right I am bit old fashion!

(Ruby grandpas laugh as his rub the back of his head. However their movement of laugher soon came to an end , when they become serious about playing their game)

" but let's see what you got kid , if you think you can take on this old man"

( the old said and got into a ready stance)

(Tiny ruby replay with a nervous)

"right.. um , I give it my all"

(The old man then quickly set up the portable volley net. It's was cheeping made one, with plastic poles that held it place. But it would due for now. Then old man pulls out an old betting volley ball from one his bags. You tell it's being thought quite a lot though it's left and by its wear and tear on it fabric)

("Never or less the game began. The game was long one, but the old man seems to have the avenged. He was holding nothing back against tiny ruby. Even worse every time ruby thought he had the ball, it only flew over his like a bird in the sky and there was nothing ruby could do)

(With the score 83 to 0 Rubies grandpa had won by a land side. And his grandpa couldn't help boost about it out loud as grave a deep hardly laugh)

(But poor little ruby couldn't handle the thought of losing, so he started crying and pouted about)

"aww no fair , no fair!"

"I always lose"

" grandpa your bigger than me that's way

( the but old man wasn't failing for this trick. So he cross his hands and stick his tongue out at ruby)

"BAKA, BAKA,BAKA!"

"no I'am not , you just type of guy that doesn't know how to admit when he's bet"

"am not! , nah ! (Ruby said as he sticks his tongue back against his grandpa)

"heee. Aright kid, since your being present about it, why don't I tell you a little secret, of granpa!

( Ruby's eyes then light up as bounce up and down in joy)

" a secret secret really , really tell me tell me, I promised not to tell!"

" I don't know someone as hyperactive as you will tell a lot of people"

" your old grandpa doesn't want anyone else, to know about this"

" I won't tell ,I won't tell , I promised see my lips are seal"

"just tell me ,tell me!" ( Tiny Ruby said with a joyfully face. As he bounces up and down hyperactively)

(The old still had his hands cross looking firm as even. However he felt bad for ruby so he final given)

" aright… (The old man said with a shamefully look out defeated. As he got down to Rubies level. He give ruby a sign to come to him with his hands)

"come here , I shown you one of grandpa's secret moves that never fall!"

(After hearing that ruby happy , ran to his grandpa and jump in arms. In joyful laugh)

"AAAA! , really grandpa ,you're so cool!"

"Aright! Kiddo that enough butter for me , but here's how the move goes"

(Rubies grandpa said as begin to whisper in tiny rubies ears)

"first you..

(Back to present day ruby was only starring across the street, with that flash back in his made)

" ya just like back then , but I've come long ways since then"

(But ruby then put on, I'am so cool act as said with suck-up attitude)

" I'am much more cooler than cute now"

"Beside I'am done with all that stuff now"

"the only thing that's on my mind now , is getting to hang out with the cool kids"

"Volley Ball is last thing I want to think about, dam it I hate bring up the past"

(However in moment of thinking about his past, ruby had forget about the time)

"Um… but I wouldn't be much cool kid if I'm not at school on the first day"

(Ruby said as race off to school in a hurry. An lucky for ruby he just mangiest to get his school "Sandy Beach Academy" in nick of time just before the school gates close. An ruby quickly made way his to his class room 233, just before his teacher got into room)

(But Ruby only had few minutes to catch his breath before the teacher came in. Just then a young female teacher with dark blue eyes, short dark blue hair, and wearing a green dress with many flowers decoratively painted on to it, enters the room in a bright cheerful manner; but, when she notices ruby just standing there next to entrance, she suddenly heads toward her desk in middle front of the room to make an announcement)

"Alright class, today we have a new student joining us, please introduce yourself"

(The teacher said with a calm manner, soon everyone eyes were on ruby, who was completely caught off guard, didn't the notice the teacher that had just came into the room; but, quickly found out the kind of state that he was in. He walked up to the teacher, took a deep and breathe and spoke out loud to the class room)

" Right.. , My name is Ruby Bling, I come from a small island in the south of Japan."

"I look forward to having a great year with you" (Ruby said as bowed before the class)"

"now then, were should I have you sit"? (Teacher said she as look throughout the room for an empty sit)

(An orange spiked hair boy then raise his hands, as he said)

"Yo teach! There's a seat next to me"

"He can sit back here, I don't mind"

"Well I don't see anything wrong with spot, so why not"

"Ruby you are next to Rukon's for the rest of the year"

"Now go please, take your sit"

"Um , right…"

(Ruby nervous replay as he head toward the back of the class room. The Rukon's boy from before stop him ,before he stay down just to say)

"SHEEEE he he he, Nice to meet you"

( the boy said smirk's)

"Um thanks' for let seat next to you"

(Ruby timidly replay back)

"Sure np" (soon however, after that belief conversation. The boy completely ignore ruby sitting next him, as class soon began the boy Whisper to his friend secret .But the only thing Ruby could do during the lesson , was to think about how cool it be to be one the coolest kids in school)

(after class ruby was approach by a gang of boy's , from his class)

"Hey, you're that new kid, Ruby's aren't you"

"Yea , why want to know?"

"Well in that case, we well want you to hang out with us"

"Ya we could use a 4th guy to hang us; we are thinking about hang out with really cute girls from class"

" And we figure why not invite you"

" ya , so what do you say new guy , you coming or what?"

(Ruby then gave slight disappointing look, as he said)

"well…

("The truth be told, I was hoping to lay low on the first day of school but….Well what the heck I'am game for it")

"Sure, I'll come!"

( the boys then looked at each other , with a slight pleasing grin as if they were up to something bad)

"hun..nn"

"Excellent, then follow us new guy"

( the boy said, as he lead Ruby and his gang out the class room)

(the last boy that follow , whispered)

"Sucker…"

(The boys took ruby to a deserted part of school. Down a hallway next to an old gym, as they slammed him against the wall, they laughed)

"Wow your a bigger idiotic then I thought"

"I can't believe you would fall for such an obvious trick, how dumb are you?"

"I guess no one told you about our little gang at school"

"I guess , that means you must be this year 's sacrifice for us"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"HA ha ha ha" (the boys all laugh at ruby)

"I guess you don't know about the system then"

"look kid , this how it goes , you give your school allowance to me , every day until the day I graduate from this school"

(Ruby then smirk)

"Ya right , like I would give anything to pathetic guy like you who picks on people, that are weaker than him "

"Whats wrong, too scared to face me by yourself, ha how pathetic"

"Why you!, lets get him"

(An soon the gang of boys, started beating up Ruby. However, down the hall 2 older boys, were just getting out of the boy's locker room)

(When they notice ruby getting beat up , at first they didn't know what to think of it, only they were annoyed by it)

"Hey, those young kids?"

"Ya"

"Honestly do they even know whose hall way, there are n right now?"

"Well kids will be kids"

"yes , I understand that much , but do they have to do that kind of stuff , in our hallway?"

" I guess it can't be helped, they are younger kids then us"

"that's, true , but…"

"But…?"

(The boy said in a pause, before he began to lose it)

"Why it's always our hallways they do shady stuff in!"  
"I mean first of all how obvious is it's , that this is the boy's volley team hall way"

"no matter how many times we announce it to everyone , they still come"

"But don't you think, we should we help that kid, out already?"

(The older boy nervous replay with)

"urg…right?'

(The 2 boys then heeded down the hall to stop the fight)

"Hey, hey, what are you kid's doing?"

(the younger of the 2 boys said. He was about 177cm tall and had a cute model face, just like a bishounen boy. He also had real pretty hazy eyes; he hair style was bit odd though. It was o most like in shape of top half of a star, except from middle which bent down, and most covers one side of his face. His hair color was dirty blond, and flames orange at each end of his spikes, of his hair. Whose voice sounded just like "Eijun Sawamura" from "Diamond No Ace")

"This hallway belongs to the boy's volley ball team"

"So unleashed, you here to join the Boy volley ball team, I suggest you leave and take your businesses else were"

(The older boy said, with pissed off expression on his face. He was about 186cm tall, and He had a more serious older expression on his face unlike the younger boy. He has narrow back eyes, as his lushly back hair was flat and wavy all around his head , however it did extend a little bit from top his head I spiky Patten. An his voice was the Same voices, as "Akira Nikaido" from "Monochrome Factor")

(Both boys were wearing some kind team uniform from their school. It was a White short-sleeve T-shirt, with an icon on it. Description a picture of sun set beach, with knight made of sand and armor, defending his sand Shell castle. Wielding his sword beach toy, and using a red bucket for a helmet, and wearing a red tower as a cape. He also had many badges on him, made out nothing but sea shells. On top of the image and below it, was the world's "Sand Castle Knight's" Writing in bold letters in sort brownish gray color. In addition to those things the uniform was also a tan color pants and a white pair of biker like gloves.

(the gang of boy's stop pounding on ruby, as turn their attention to the 2 boy's interfering with their beating. With scour looks as one of them said)

"Huh? Who do you think you are?"

(Boy the older boy , just scary looked to him , as he)

"Hunnn?"

(That alone was enough scary the crop out of, the gang of boys)

"Were so Sorry, please spare us! (boy's said in terror , as they ran away in a panic)

(The younger boy, just laugh to himself, as he said)

"He he, those guys are interesting bunch of kid's, right?

"They may act all tough, but in the end their just a bunch of big, time jerks"

(Ruby then quickly brush his self-off, the ground to say his thanks)

"um, thanks"

(But they slightly order then me and quite taller to. Are they 3rd year here?")

"Hey N.P , I have to help a follow boy out , or else what kind of a guy would I be"

(The older of 2 boys whisper in with a annoy expression on his faced)

("what are you taking about , idiotic I'm the one who scary them off?")

"actual you should, be going this hall ways is revere for the boy's volley ball team only"

"Wait you can't just yeti you just got here , at lest tell me you name first kid"

"It's Ruby Bling, but today is first day of school"

"Ruby you don't say? (The younger boy said, with a smile as he wraps his hands around rubies neck)

"You're an interesting guy, new kid"( he said as he slaps ruby on the back)

"Picking a fight, with toughest first year guy's , on the first day of school your got gut's kid's"

(ruby then replay with slide expression on his face)

"Well I wouldn't call that interested more like painful"

(" and It's not like I ask to fight them , more like I was trick by them")

"Well forgot about that stuff, you can just called me Sutāchairudo, I'm a third year here at "Sandy Beach Academy"

I' am also the second in change of "The Sand Castles knight's ", and their Ace close range defender "

" Ya I know what You're Thinking It must , be pretty hard trying to be me. Seeing how Amazing I am, right?"

(the boy said in trumpet posed, as he started think high and mighty of himself)

"But I' am the toughest guy in all of japan, and I' am the "mighty warrior Shoeno!"

"Hi-ya!"

"You do realize that your just stereotype-lysine yourself right?"

"I know but it's kind of funny how the America's. Think we're all ninja's and ku-fun master"

"Oh right I forgot to introduced you (Sutāchairudo said and he grab the other boy, cheerfully in an arm locked)

"This guy right here next to me, is my life time friend Heikō"

"we been friends since our last school"

"He's a third year just like me, and he's the captain of our boys volley ball team."

"So what do you say new kid, Join your follow boy's, and come hang out with the guys"

"Let's just go before that Devilish girl of coach of our, makes us do 2 as many laps as yesterday"

"Oh yea, right ha ha ha,( Sutāchairudo said as he embarrassedly scratch the back of his head)

" Sorry kid, well chat later, nice to me you"

(But as they were about to leave, ruby jump in front of them, screaming)

"Wait , I want to join your volley ball teams"

"after all you guy seem really cool , pulse I just been inspire by you already"

"so please , I begging you leave me you team"

(Sutāchairudo then laugh as he slaps his friend on the back)

"Nice, going buddy you just pick up a fan"

(Heikō pause for moment to give a bit thought, as to let ruby on the team. However it didn't take him long to just gladly walk way, with a disappointing looks as he said)

"Hump, you should just find your own reason to join our team"

"I mean don't just join because of me" (Heikō said as he pause in movement)

" I mean who every heard, someone joining a sport because of something else, other than to have fun with it"

" you should join because something, you dream of doing for really long time"

" because you spirit is like that of mightily bear raging with in you telling you to do it!"

A BEAR!

I Say!, RAWWWW!"

(pant pant pant , Heikō gets very tried after ye'll at top of his lung's like that)

"Their, their, their, it's all right" (Sutāchairudo said as give's Heikō at pat on the back)

"look kid what , these guys trying to say is you should join because of right reason"

"Don't just join because of someone else expense"

"Kid's like you who join because, of the wrong reason like that"

"Only get themselves hurt, and bring the rest of the team down"

(Heikō then brush off Sutāchairudo , off his back as he made one last comment)

"Come back, we you have better reason to join, kid"

(Before he hastily held off towards the opposition direction)

"see ya , new kid!"

(Sutāchairudo quickly said as he ran up too caught Heikō)

(But ruby was left all-struck and inspire by those 2 boys')

"Wow those guys are so cool!"

"I just diced on something I'm Defined going to join the boys volley team for sure!"

"even if it's the last thing i do! ( ruby said with sparklers in his eyes)

( just then as ruby was taking to himself a boy with a pink bow cut hair style , big dark blue eyes, wearing a white hand band in his hair, and with a cute face. Was standing behind a corner watching ruby excitement as he said )

"hump interesting, I can't wait to see how this will turn out"

("Volleyball Sandy Fun Fact's Time's")

(Just then 2 cheerleaders appears our now were, on your t.v screen. Wearing tan/white cheerleader out fit's. One has a golden blonde ponytail hair, with dark green eye's, the other one has spiky short brown hair with black eyes)

"Hi Reader's, it's great to meet all of you, because it's our first question's time in the story and our first appearance"

"For those of you who don't know, this the part of the story the were me (Reki) and Mekia , give you the reader's a chance to answer questions about volley ball"

"Even if you get it wrong, just have fun trying to answer the question"

Today's Question, is a Double question"

"In the Game of Volley Ball, how many players are allowed on the field at a time?"

And how big is the volley ball field?"

(The Answer is coming up after these commercial's)

"Were back everyone did you guess, the answer right?"

"The number of volley ball player's that are allowed on the field at a time is six, of cores that does meet the team itself can't be any bigger then that"

And "A volleyball court is 18 m (59 ft) long and 9 m (29.5 ft) wide, divided into 9 m × 9 m halves by a one-meter (40-inch) wide net."

"For those of you, that guesses it right, congratulation's!"

"for those of you who guess wrong , try again next time!"

"see ya later!"

(to be continue)


End file.
